


A Day at a Time

by PunkSpaceFairy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkSpaceFairy/pseuds/PunkSpaceFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur visits Merlin's coffee shop every day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at a Time

Merlin watched him push through the door, all muscle and blond hair. He walked to the counter which Merlin stood behind. He was always here at the same time, every day. Always 3:30. Never a minute early or late. 

Merlin already started on his order, he had the same thing every day. Merlin's long fingers danced over the many buttons of the elaborate coffee machine, as Arthur -that was his name, by the way, Arthur- ordered the same thing. 

The machine whirred as coffee dripped into the mug. Arthur left to sit at his regular table, having been told that they'll bring out the coffee since business was slow today. Merlin stared at him as the coffee dripped into the cup

........

"Hey love" Arthur said into the phone, his voice cracking. "Is everything alright?" Merlin asked, concern filling his voice

Arthur laughed a little and he heard Merlin's small sigh of relief. "Yeah, everything's great, I actually wanted to talk to you about something" Arthur said putting his hand into his pocket and grasping the small velvet box without pulling it out. 

"How about you come to my coffee shop around 3:30, we can talk then" There was a crash in a background and some muffled curse words,it was probably Gwaine. 

"Hey I got to go, I'll see you then?" Merlin asked 

"Yeah" Arthur breathed out, and there was a pause, neither of them hanging up

"I love you" Merlin said. Arthur felt his heart swell up and stomach constrict as it was the first time Merlin has said that, even though they had said it countless times. 

Arthur smiled into the phone "I love you too" 

He could practically hear Merlin's grin through the phone as he hung up. 

........

The coffee machine beeped and the whrrr-ing came to an end. Gwaine came to pick up the mug but Merlin stopped him. "I'll bring it to him" he said and he wrapped his long fingeres around the mug. 

His eyes flickered over to Arthur. He sat looking absently into space. A forgotten book in front of him lay open. His blonde hair shined with light that was drowning his table at the moment. His eyes a dark royal blue. His eyes, Merlin's gaze lingered there. 

They were sad, there was this unmistakable pain in them. Merlin's heart constricted. What could hurt someone like Arthur so badly? 

........

Arthur bumped into a person, nearly knocking both of them over. "Shit, Im sorry" he said hurriedly grasping Arthur's arm. 

"Arthur?"

"Lance!"

There was sweat on his forehead, he obviously in a hurry. "I just heard. I'm sorry" Lance started gushing. 

"Heard what? What happened?" Arthur asked as Lance flagged down a cab and quickly climbed in. "Aren't you coming?" he asked

Panic filled Arthur as he started to fear the worse "Lance, what's going on"

He saw Lance struggling to find words before he carefully answered "Arthur, Merlin was hit hit by a bus outside his coffee shop"

Arthur's knees went weak. If he wasn't sitting on the taxi seat then he would have fallen. His faced paled

No.....

............

Merlin placed the coffee in front of Arthur "here's your coffee sir" he says cheerily 

Arthur mummered a soft thank you in reply, without looking at him. Merlin stood there, unwilling to leave. He continues to stand before sticking out his hand. "I'm Merlin. I'm the pâtissier and owner of this coffee shop. Just thought I should introduce myself, since you're a regular here"

He looked up at Merlin. He could see the raw pain in Arthur's eyes. He didn't understand how he could be so sad all of a sudden. Sudden anger coursed through Merlin at the thought that someone could hurt Arthur like that. 

"Nice to meet you Merlin. I'm Arthur" he replied, gesturing for him to sit down. Merlin took the seat across from him. "I've been coming here for a while, this used to be my boyfriends my favorite coffee shop"

Merlin swallowed. This used to be their favorite coffee shop. He didn't dare to ask what happened to this boyfriend of his, but couldn't help but wondering. Did they break up? Did he die? Was he single?

........

Arthur burst through the hospital doors with Lance close behind, walking to the nearest nurses station. 

"Please, I'm looking for Merlin Emrys" he said breathlessly. 

"Arthur?" 

Arthur whipped around. "Leon"

"Your here to see Merlin" Leon stated. Arthur nodded, not trusting himself to talk. 

Leon led them to some chairs and told Arthur to sit down. "I'm Merlin's doctor, I'm going to update you on his condition"

"Is he alive? Is he okay?" Arthur burst out. Leon placed a hand on his shoulder "he's alive, but..."

"But what? Arthur askes hurried. "Calm down Arthur, just breathe" Leon takes a few deep breaths with Arthur before continuing. 

"Arthur" he started slowly "Merlin hit his head on the concrete when he was hit by the bus. There was intracranial hemorrhaging but we managed to fix it. He's resting now"

Arthur let his breath, not realizing he'd been holding it, despite what Leon said about breathing. 

He faintly realized Lance putting a hand on his other shoulder. He looked down at his hands, they were numb, he feel blood pumping through his ears. He could hear nothing but his own uneasy breathing. 

"I need to see him" Arthur quickly standing up and pushing past them. He didn't hear the small box fall out of his pocket, the ring bouncing out and rolling in a circle before stettleing a foot 

"Arthur wait" said Lance picking up the box. "You dropped this" he handed Arthur the empty velvet box. Arthur picked up the ring and stared at it. He carefully placed it back in the box. 

Then Leon's cellphone went of. He glanced at the screen. "Damn it. Don't die on me Merlin" he sprinted towards the doors. Arthur began to follow. "Stay here Arthur" Leon says over his shoulder. "Stay here". He didn't glance back at Arthur before dissapearing through the doors. 

Arthur didn't listen, he began to run towards the doors, but Lance held him back. 

"No" Arthur whispered between gasps of air. "You have to trust the doctors, you have to trust them" 

Arthr struggles against Lance "Merlin!" He cried out in despair. 

"You have to trust Merlin" Lance said sternly holding Arthur back as he tried to get out of his grip. 

The black box fell to the ground with a light 'thump'. The diamonds sparkleing under the bright lights, playing colorful dots on the walls. 

And completely forgotten

...........

Merlin stared at him in shock. Mouth gaping open. "Did your boyfriend survive?" He whispered

Arthr nodded. "Yes, but he has amnesia. The doctors say that there is a chance that he'll get back his memories, but I can't tell him"

"Why?"

"They say it may be to early to trigger his memory since his brain is still recovering"

Merlin clenched his fists, nails digging into his palm. "It'll be alright. He'll come back to you" he said with a small smile. "No one can possibly forget you"

A shout came from the direction of the kitchen, followed by a clatter of what sounded like pans. "Sorry, I have to go deal with whatever is going one back there" Merlin said, unwillingly standing up. 

Arthur nodded, understanding.

Merlin turned, about to leave, before spinning back around to face Arthur. "Arthur"

"Yes?" He replied

"I'm asking because you said you came here with you boyfriend. What was his name again? I can't remember seeing you two here together"

Arthur gaped at him for a second. Merlin saw utter agony flash in his eyes. His eyes became watery and he looked down. At that moment Merlin wanted nothing more but to climb onto his lap and hug him like there was no tomorrow. Then his eyes became unreadable. "Colin" he said through his blonde fringe. "His name is Colin"

Merlin nodded. "Don't worry, he'll be back"

He gave a half hearted smile. "I hope so"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry
> 
> Actually no I'm not
> 
>  
> 
> (Btw I did cry too)


End file.
